<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jace and JJ by Takara_Phoenix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044426">Jace and JJ</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix'>Takara_Phoenix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phoe's Writer's Month 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pet Store, Fluff, M/M, Pet Store Owner Magnus, Slash, There's a puppy, and it looks like Jace!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:09:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace gets a Golden Retriever pup with heterochromia. And falls for the pet-shop owner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Jace Wayland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phoe's Writer's Month 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jace and JJ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shadowhunters || Jagnus || Shadowhunters || Jace and JJ || Shadowhunters || Jagnus || Shadowhunters</p><p><span class="u"><span>Title</span></span>: Jace and JJ – Writer's Month 2020</p><p><span class="u"><span>Fandom</span></span>: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments</p><p><span class="u"><span>Disclaimer</span></span>: All rights to the <em>Shadowhunters</em> show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.</p><p><span class="u"><span>Tags</span></span>: m/m, fluff, pet shop AU, mundie AU</p><p><span class="u"><span>Main Pairing</span></span>: Magnus/Jace</p><p><span class="u"><span>Shadowhunters Characters</span></span>: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Catarina Loss, Madzie Loss</p><p><span class="u"><span>Writer's Month Prompt</span></span>: pet shop AU</p><p><span class="u"><span>Summary</span></span>: Jace gets a Golden Retriever pup with heterochromia. And falls for the pet-shop owner.</p><p>
  <strong>Jace and JJ</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Writer's Month 2020</em>
</p><p>"When I walked past the window yesterday, there like were... seven of you guys here. How come you're the only one left, little guy?"</p><p>Magnus smiled bemused to himself, not looking up from the paperwork he was doing. He always loved when his customers talked to the animals, he found it rather adorable. Though his smile died down a little when he realized who the customer was talking to.</p><p>"I'm afraid no one wants the little guy", offered Magnus gently.</p><p>"What? Why? It's a puppy. Everybody loves puppies. People clearly loved the other puppies."</p><p>"Well, I... I suppose people perceive him as flawed. If you look him in the eyes, you'll notice he has heterochromia. There are people who see that as a flaw. Personally, I find it rather beautiful. It makes him even more unique than anyone else", replied Magnus with furrowed brows.</p><p>"You... really think so?", asked the customer, sounding surprised.</p><p>Magnus frowned and finally decided to look up. He blinked slowly as he stared into mismatched eyes. Blue and a corner of hazel. Golden hair was falling into his face – a beautiful face. Right beneath that beautiful face was the face of the Golden Retriever puppy, golden fur and blue-brown eyes. Fascinating. Magnus had never seen a human and their dog look more alike.</p><p>"...Yes", confirmed Magnus after a moment of stunned silence. "It's... very beautiful."</p><p>He was staring intensely into those heterochromic eyes. He really meant it; he found the heterochromia in the puppy very adorable and unique. But the heterochromia in this blonde man's eyes? It took Magnus' breath away. He had never seen anything more beautiful. And the picture was made infinitely more charming by the fact that the gorgeous man was holding a puppy with matching heterochromia. The tiny Golden Retriever was looking confused, pawing at the table.</p><p>"You... You want the puppy?", asked Magnus, clearing his throat.</p><p>"He's adorable and I have some friends who are going to tease me about this", chuckled the customer. "I... have a weak spot for those who are unwanted, I guess."</p><p>Magnus nodded and rang him up. He would have loved to ask for the man's name, but he simply couldn't find a natural way to do it without looking creepy. And ideally, the customer would return to get all the supplies he'd need for the puppy and, on the long run, the dog food.</p><p>/break\</p><p>"All the puppies are gone", whispered Madzie with a small pout, looking disappointed.</p><p>Her mother, Catarina, looked rather relieved though. She had a hard time saying no to her daughter and Madzie had been all over the Golden Retriever pups ever since they had been brought into Magnus' shop. Catarina was one of Magnus' oldest friends and she had helped him open this shop when he had first come to New York. He loved animals – had always loved animals, especially cats, so opening a pet-shop and animal shelter was perfect for him. He took in strays, tended to them, presented them in his shop and found new homes for them. The Golden Retriever puppies had been found in a box, malnourished and barely just born. Someone's dog hadn't been neutered, had pups and the humans decided to dump them. So Magnus had raised them until they were old enough.</p><p>"The last one found a home yesterday", confirmed Magnus. "With a very..."</p><p>He trailed off, decided against it. But Catarina had already caught on. She smiled knowingly at him.</p><p>"Well, I'm glad all the puppies have found good homes", stated Catarina. "With very people."</p><p>Madzie looked confused, turning from Catarina to Magnus and back. But she was quickly distracted by the fishes. She <em>loved</em> fishes – she was fascinated by their gills, the way they could breath under water like humans couldn't. Catarina all the while sat down next to Magnus. However, before Catarina could start tormenting him with questions, the door opened and something yelped.</p><p>"Puppy!", exclaimed Madzie immediately, eyes sparkling in excitement.</p><p>Both Magnus and Catarina turned to look at the customer who had entered and Magnus' face brightened. The pretty blonde and, on a red leash, the tiny Golden Retriever pup. The pup's tail was wagging wildly as Madzie ran up to him to greet him. The man laughed startled.</p><p>"I'm so sorry", sighed Catarina immediately. "Madison, you <em>know</em> not to just pet other people's dogs. You don't know if the dog is okay with that. Always ask first."</p><p>"I'm sorry", mumbled Madzie with a small pout, looking at the stranger. "Can I, mister?"</p><p>"Yeah, sure. He really loves his cuddles", assured the blonde.</p><p>"What's his name, mister?", asked Madzie, while patting the puppy's head.</p><p>"His name's JJ." The handsome blonde smiled kindly at Madzie, ruffling the puppy's fur.</p><p>"That's a weird name for a puppy", decided Madzie, wiggling her nose.</p><p>Before Catarina could tell her that that was rude, the blonde customer laughed. "It's because he looks so much like me, you know. Look. We're both blonde and look at my eyes."</p><p>"O—Oh, they're two colors", whispered Madzie amazed, looking between man and puppy.</p><p>"Ye—ep. So, it was suggested to me that my puppy should be called Jace Junior. I'm Jace."</p><p>Jace. Magnus perked up a little. He had a name now. Jace. And... Jace Junior. That was so cute, it made his heart feel warmer. While Madzie was busy cuddling the puppy, Jace the human walked over to the counter to where Magnus and Catarina were standing.</p><p>"Hello again", greeted Jace with a charming smile.</p><p>"Hello. I can guess why you came here", chuckled Magnus. "Still need a lot of stuff for the puppy."</p><p>"Ye—ep. I didn't have my car with me last time, so I could only get some small essentials. I definitely need more dog-food. And puppy beds. Or pillows. Toys. Lots of toys. I have lost two shoes since JJ moved in", huffed Jace amused. "But he's very adorable so it's hard to stay mad. Besides, it figures. He's a baby. He needs his toys. Uhm. Also do you perhaps have any... classes? I mean, being a baby is only an excuse for so long; he needs to be trained to behave."</p><p>Now Magnus liked the pretty blonde even more. Knowing that a dog was a responsibility, not a stuffed toy. He smiled and nodded, reaching for a notepad to write down a number and name.</p><p>"My friend Luke, who helps me with the shelter, he also teaches obedience classes. He's a real dog-whisperer. So... give him a call and ask him what classes are still open", suggested Magnus.</p><p>"Thank you, you're a life-saver", smiled Jace. "If he teaches those classes here, I guess... I'll be seeing you even more often than just for food runs, mh?"</p><p>"I... guess so", confirmed Magnus pleased, ringing up Jace's purchases.</p><p>/break\</p><p>Jace <em>loved</em> the pet-shop run by Magnus Bane (he had learned the gorgeous man's name on the third visit). It was a beautiful little store, where Jace got everything he needed for his puppy. After a few weeks of dog-training classes with Luke, Jace ended up volunteering at the shelter himself. So many dogs who needed to be cared for too and Jace had a soft heart. He grew closer to the others who worked there, particularly Catarina, Luke and Magnus though. While Luke and Cat became good friends, Jace felt something entirely different for Magnus. The gorgeous, charming man was simply enchanting, he was funny, quirky and incredibly good-looking. Magnus mixed a mean drink in the evenings after closing hours, but Jace's favorite Magnus was the one sitting in the cats' room. It was a large room with cat-trees and toys and a couch and Magnus loved spending his break in there, playing with the kittens and petting them. Magnus was such a dignified, elegant man, somehow him beneath a pile of fluffy kittens was just such a strong and wonderful contrast.</p><p>"He—ello, JJ, who is my favorite little puppy?"</p><p>Jace's smile softened as he looked at Magnus, crouched down on the ground with his arms wide open. JJ's tail was wagging in excitement as he ran into Magnus' arms. Jace was well-aware that Magnus was his second favorite human. Jace blamed all the cuddles and treats; Jace would also be bribed by cuddles from Magnus. Flushing a bit, Jace ran his fingers through his hair.</p><p>"Hello to you too, Magnus", greeted Jace dryly. "Nice to see the favoritism."</p><p>"Hey. He is my favorite <em>little</em> puppy. You're my favorite <em>big</em> puppy", teased Magnus with a smirk.</p><p>The nickname had stuck and Jace found it hard to argue, considering he had a puppy named after himself because they looked so similar. Still, having Magnus call him by that nickname was flustering. He smiled as Magnus got up, with the puppy on his arms. Magnus looked good with JJ.</p><p>"How was your week?", asked Magnus interested. "There... was a... blind date, wasn't there?"</p><p>Jace made a face. His best friend Alec had set him up for a date – well, okay, Alec's husband Bat had, with an old friend of his. Reaching out, Jace took JJ from Magnus, the puppy licking his face.</p><p>"Apparently that relationship is not a good idea because I have a crush on someone else. Or so I was told by a very bemused Maia, who said that it was okay because this wouldn't work out anyway."</p><p>"...Ah", whispered Magnus, sounding nearly disappointed. "So you're... going to pursuit them?"</p><p>"I... guess so. If I really can't stop gushing for a single day, I should, huh?", mused Jace, looking at Magnus thoughtfully. "Do... you have any plans after work today?"</p><p>"Why? You want some advise in how to ask them out?", laughed Magnus, looking a bit sad.</p><p>"I'm... I <em>am</em> asking him out. Right now. Trying to, anyway", replied Jace. "Unless... Unless it's unwanted. I wouldn't want to make things awkward, I love helping out at the shelter."</p><p>Now, Magnus simply looked surprised. "Me? Really? How did I not see that...?"</p><p>"Because you were too busy pining for him to see the way he was pining for you", called Catarina out from the next room. "Luke and I have had a bet going for weeks now. He lost."</p><p>Both Magnus and Jace now stared at each other with wide eyes and flustered cheeks. The silence was disrupted by JJ yelping and reaching out for Magnus to lick his cheek from Jace's arms. To make it easier for the puppy, Jace stepped closer. He didn't even realize just how close, until he looked up at Magnus. Barely a breath was separating them, while JJ yelped happily.</p><p>"So... dinner plans?", asked Jace slowly, in a soft voice.</p><p>"Well, it seems that now I do have them", offered Magnus with a charming smile.</p><p>Jace returned that smile and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was gentle, loving and would have been perfect, if not for the slobbery tongue interrupting them as JJ started licking both of their cheeks. Jace and Magnus laughed as they parted, ruffling the puppy's fur.</p><p>
  <em>~*~ The End ~*~</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I fully blame my last "Kuroko no Basuke" rewatch, because Kuroko and Nigou REALLY made me want to see Jace with a Golden Retriever with matching heterochromia. The petshop AU prompt fit PERFECTLY for that ;D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>